<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Erotomanía by Belladhonna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517234">Erotomanía</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladhonna/pseuds/Belladhonna'>Belladhonna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama &amp; Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, Fetish, M/M, Romance, Teen Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 04:54:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladhonna/pseuds/Belladhonna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Compilación de relatos cortos e independientes cada uno centrados en Draco Malfoy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Apple, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Debilidades (Harco/Drapple)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Draco trató de no empujarse, su espalda se crispo asiendo los pies al edredón hecho nudo, respiró y frunció el ceño, sentía los labios calientes equiparable a la senda de su cuello y mejillas.</p><p>— Potter...</p><p>La presión era demasiada, y pese a concentrarse en un solo punto las esquinas de su piel se sentían abrumadas y tensas. </p><p>Llevaba meses así, alerta ante la mínima provocación, yendo y viniendo de un costado a otro, merodeando por dónde Harry y haciéndose los desentendidos. No es que no comprendiera lo que estaba pasando o que él en primer lugar estaba poniendo la mecha principal, pero debía ser más inteligente, así como su padre siempre quiso que fuera. No tenía sentido, ningún puñetero sentido ceder al primer impulso primario.</p><p>Durante años fue el bastardo arrogante, el que podía acostarse con varios, pero no creía que alguno estuviera a la altura para lo que continua después de la noche. Seducirlos no era el problema, ya había quedado claro, pero la parte de cuidar el tiempo y hacer con alguien más era repugnante, no era de esas cosas y no era así, al menos no para gente de carne y hueso. </p><p>Podía ser tierno y podía ser cuidadoso, o, lo era, para una sola cosa, que acariciaba en la mañana y reposaba junto a su taza mientras decidía leer. Que lavaba con cuidado, magreando las curvas resultantes y su piel lisa, suave y aromática. Aroma que en su posición, era enloquecedor, fresco, dulce, pero no empalagoso sino adictivo. La fruta que tenía los labios de Draco más tiempo que sobre la piel de Harry, según, pues él mismo, Potter. </p><p>La misma manzana que esa mañana Harry le había puesto en boca y al hacer contacto con sus dientes había bebido de sus jugos. Fue increíble y tentador y- Draco no sabía que estaba pasando, o, lo sabía, solo que no quería aceptarlo. </p><p>Y aunque le dijo que no, tanto él como Harry estaban muy consientes de que mentía, porque no se resistió cuando puso la manzana entre sus piernas, retrocedió y volvió a ella, sintiendo un latigazo electrizantes cuando su miembro chocó contra la fruta, cuando la sintió sobre su agujero y cuando le quitó el aliento. </p><p>Y no iba a mentirse, o tal vez si, pero no completamente. No era la primera vez que lo pensaba, no era la primera vez que su imaginación lo asaltaba, no era la primera vez que fantaseaba así, ni con Harry ni con la manzana, pero mantenerse cavilando sobre eso, era demasiado vergonzoso para hacerlo. </p><p>Trató de no retorcerse, pero los dedos de Harry mecieron la pequeña fruta un poco más adentro, no hizo más que morder su labio, temblar y gemir. Dolía un poco, pero el placer morboso era más grande que cualquier cosa. </p><p>— Oh, Merlín...</p><p>Podría sentirse culpable, pero no, porque o estaba demasiado tendido en su placer o se había hecho muy desvergonzado, pero en mente, el arrepentimiento no debería ser de su parte, él no era quien estaba tomando la fruta para profanarla, no directamente. </p><p>Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiéndose lleno y saciado, y aún con una insuficiencia promisoria de algo más duradero y continuo. </p><p>Harry le besó un hombro por detrás, sosteniéndolo por el estómago aunque sus rodillas estuvieran bien afincadas al colchón. Volvió a gemir su nombre, goteando sobre la sábana.</p><p>Potter dio un último empujón dentro de su pequeño agujero, el momento exacto en el que Draco comenzó a correrse. Sin haberse tocado, sin haberse besado. Porque Draco solo tenía dos debilidades, una estaba dentro suyo, otra estaba detrás burlándose sobre su cuello.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Intriga (Drapple)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Draco se tiró en la cama con cansancio, había sido un día demasiado largo como para pensar en desenvolver el estrés de su cabeza saliendo de su habitación, así que solo se giró sobre su cuerpo, una media vuelta y se aferró a la tela suave y esponjosa de su almohada. Se dio un momento para saborear la sensación fresca y acojinada que se sentía tan bien sobre su cuello y lo que se desprendió de ahí, contra el área fatigada de su mejilla y entre sus manos. </p><p>Aspiró y dejó salir la tensión en una conforme exhalación, y cuando abrió los ojos, ahí estaba, esperando en su escritorio como un culto costumbrista, obedeciendo a lo personalmente establecido, y aunque esa mañana él mismo pulió la fibra y la dejó en su sitio, algo de que se mantuviera ahí para cuando él regresará, le gustaba mucho. </p><p>Era de la forma alabeadas que usualmente se adula, esmeralda, la manzana reluciente porque esa mañana la lavó con cuidado, el tipo de atención que proporcionaba a sus libros mientras los ordenaba, suave. </p><p>Sonrió sin darse cuenta, inevitablemente sus labios se estiraron en una curva que cuando la tomó en una mano fue en declive, pero no por ello el sentimiento mermó. </p><p>Acurrucó la fruta en sus manos de alabastro, y luego de contemplarla, magreó delicadamente la superficie rígida, frotó con el pulgar, sintiendo la textura lisa y después, encajando consideradamente una uña. Sus jugos ensuciaron sus pulpejos, cayeron con parsimonia, y aunque no cambió su expresión mediática, las otras vértices también la penetraron con dulzura. </p><p>La llevó a sus labios famélicos, quería probarla ya, tentar el sabor y succionar de la extensión húmeda, sin embargo, antes de todo, olfateó el aroma natural y suspiró antes de hincarle el diente. Le dio un duro mordisco, producto de dos lamidas tentativas, lo sostuvo en su boca triturando entre sus dientes y luego escudriño la carnosa área expuesta de ese otro tono más pálido. </p><p>Lo acarició de nuevo, hizo fricción ahí y rascó con sus uñas hasta haber hecho un diminuto agujero. </p><p>La curiosidad era enfermante e innata, ese era el problema porque no es que fuera antinatural, solo extraña y peligrosa, la miró, debería estar en su boca, debería estar pegándole otro mordisco, pero una idea rondaba en su cabeza y, mierda, una que sentía peor porque en él fondo estaba bien conciencia de que no era la primera vez que lo pensaba. </p><p>Bien, no era ningún enfermo, pero nadie en el mundo debería estar así de intrigado por una simple manzana, miró el techo, con la fruta en la mano, con su sabor dulce en la boca, y aunque las ganas de comerla eran grandes, más esa cosa que piqueteaba en su cabeza. Frunció el ceño, se sintió estúpido, no podía hacer eso, no así, no obstante, su corazón seguía punzando y su vientre también. </p><p>Insertó dos de sus dedos, en el agujero previamente hecho con los dientes y forzó la materia hasta hacer uno más grande, lo suficientemente espacioso que abarcaba de punta a punta, y aún con eso se hizo el desentendido unos minutos más, mirando la puerta, la manzana y dentro de su cabeza. Finalmente, como no queriendo, introdujo la manzana bajo las cobijas, llegó a su miembro, muy rígido para tratarse de un sencillo fruto, se sintió un fenómeno por eso, pero se dijo que después habría tiempo y espacio suficiente para las culpas, tragó duro, su aliento vaciló y finalmente se insertó, mojándose con la humedad propia de la manzana. </p><p>Resopló en su lugar, no era la textura que alguien esperaría sobre si mismo, o para algo así, pero mierda que se sentía bien. Sus manos temblaron cuando la movió de arriba abajo, era demasiado mojado, apretado y fresco, empujó sus caderas al tiempo que mecía la manzana y se molió allí dentro mientras rechinaba contra su pesado miembro. </p><p>— Mierda… — suspiró, echó el cuello hacia atrás, aceleró el movimiento y el agradable cosquilleo en su ingle se volvió mucho que contener los sonidos fue doloroso. Sus mejillas enrojecieron y duró mucho menos de lo que normalmente pasaría con su mano. </p><p>Al terminar, se sintió agitado, incluso más cansado, pero atónito de lo bueno que fue. </p><p>Sacó su mano, y observó avergonzado el desastre de semen en la piel de la manzana profanada. Y aunque la pena no pasaría en un buen rato, no se sintió especialmente mal. </p><p>Él sabía que la manzana era su fruta favorita. No sabía que a ese punto. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Inspirado en Call Me By Your Name jsjsjs</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>